True Love? Or True Mistake?
by RandomMeowz
Summary: Natsu has loved Lucy from the first moment they met. Though, he's never told her his true feelings. Now, Natsu is preasured to tell Lucy the truth before his Dragon-Self engulf's his body and takes over him in the search for a mate. Will Natsu tell her in time? Or, if he does, will it end in total diseaster? WARNING: Rated T for bad language in later chapters!
1. A New Dawn

**Hey guys! It's RandomMeowz here! Anyway, I don't have a lot of time but here's a little sneak preview on what is in this story!**

**Natsu had loved Lucy for years. But never in those years did he ever tell Lucy his true feelings... untill now. Natsu deciedes it's been long enough, so he deciedes to tell Lucy today. However, his Dragon-self has a different idea, and wants a mate. Natsu is feeling rushed by his Dragon-self so he tries to tell Lucy before he breaks and his Dragon-self gets control. But... he's too late.  
**

**Ooooh... I wonder what will happen... never mind because I already know! Lets just hope Natsu doesn't burn down all of Magnolia just to get Lucy... :D JK! Anyway, hope you guys enjoy the read and, *Puts on cute face and looks at audience* Please review and...**

**FAVORITE! :D **

**Prefa****ce**

"Oi, Lucy?"

Lucy had invited Natsu to come hang at her apartment; well... actually, Natsu sort of invited himself in though the window... but Lucy had just decided to let it go.

"Yes, Natsu?" Natsu brought his hand up to scratch behind his neck, and he looked for a proper way to announce what he was about to say.

"I... um... I uh... I really enjoy being around you Luce. And... uh... I just want you to know... that I... I..." Natsu looked at the ground as he struggled to get the words out.

"You what Natsu?" Lucy was confused. What was up with Natsu? I've never seen him act like this before.

"I..." Natsu suddenly took a deep breath and looked Lucy straight in the eyes. "I really like you Luce."

Lucy looked him straight in the eyes... And smiled. "Of course you do Natsu." Natsu sighed, happy that she finally understood. "Of course you do, we're partners right? We're supposed to like each other!" Natsu smiled wildly and looked at Luce, love and adoration shining through his eyes.

"Thanks Luce." And then he leaned forward on the couch and kissed her. Lucy gasped and almost immediately pulled away.

"Natsu!" Natsu looked at her. "Luce? We're partners right? Then, shouldn't we be doing stuff that... like... partners do?" Lucy gaped at him. "Like kissing?!" Natsu stood up. Confused. "But Luce, that's what partners do! I said I really like you Luce! Do... Do you want me to say it the other way? Fine. Luce, I love-" "Natsu!" She yelled. Finally realizing what he had truly meant. "Natsu I... I thought you meant about us being friends and working together on jobs... not... not _that _type of partnering!"

Realization and sadness finally showed in Natsu's eyes.

"So... you don't really like me Luce?" Lucy pursed her lips. Knowing she was going to regret this later.

"Natsu... I like you! But... as a friend... maybe even a best friend if you can keep up with levy!" Lucy tried to joke around and brighten the mood.

But Natsu didn't laugh. No, instead Natsu did something completely unexpected.

He lifted his head so he was now staring at Lucy, and said, "Luce... I... I need you. I... I can't live without you... why... why can't you accept me?!"

Lucy could tell where the conversation was going and she desperately tried to steer in a different direction.

"Not at all! Natsu, I accept you! We've been friends for over 3 years now! I consider you my most precious friend-" "Friend? No, no, no, no, no..." Natsu chuckled darkly. "I don't want you as a friend Luce. I need you... And I want you... And you will be mine."

Lucy had no idea he would have gone this far. "Natsu... Calm down-" "Calm down?! Why should I Natsu Dragoneel, need to calm down? I'm perfectly normal! I have everything I need! Well... except one very, very important thing. You."

Now, Luce was scared. She could see that Natsu's eyes were dark and wanting, and this grin he wore on his face definitely shouted be afraid.

"Natsu... Natsu you're scaring me..." Lucy had started backing up towards the exit to her apartment. "Luce, its ok, just come here..." even though the words were comforting, the grin plastered to his face, was not.

So Lucy bolted out of her apartment and ran as fast as she could to the guild, fear and worry clouding her thoughts.**  
**

**Well... That confession turned out to be a disaster... Oh well! Lol. Tssh, tssh, tssh Natsu. How could you fail so miserably? Well I do give you a pat on the back for trying. Anyway, I wonder what will happen between Natsu and Lucy in chapter 1. Also, sorry if it was a bit short, but it is a preface! :3 **

**Lucy: You do know this would never happen in real life?**

**Natsu: Of coarse... *Looks evilly at Lucy* **

**Lucy: ERZA!**

**RandomMeowz: Oh you busted, Meow :3**

**Natsu: Quit with all the meowing! It's driving me nuts!**

**RandomMeowz: He, he, he... Then my plan seems to be going in perfect motion *Evil Laugh***

**Erza: Both of you shut up!**

**RandomMeowz & Natsu: *Hugs each other and cry's in fear of Erza***

**Erza: *Rolls Eyes***

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed it!  
****Also, don't forget to review... **

**AND FAVORITE! :D**

**RandomMeowz**


	2. Love'd Ones

**Hey there audience! It's RandomMeowz here! **

**Now, before I get into chapter 1, I want to reply to some of my Reviews (By the way thx to all of you that Reviewed and Favorited, you guys are my inspiration! :D). **

**Ok... First one is the review from AnnieBell. **

**And Annie, you asked if Lucy will tell Natsu that she loves him, and if she does love him in this story.**

**Well, Annie, my true intentions are to bring Natsu and Lucy together but... In this story I wanted to mostly bring out Natsu's dragon side. :D Which might get in the way of a little true love... But don't worry there will be true love... But I'll have to work up to that stage once Natsu isn't so... so... I truly know how to describe it! *Face Palmz***

**But don't worry... Natsu and Lucy... WILL BE TOGETER! Eventually...**

**And next the second review, from maixnaru love, and you asked of Lucy was going to like Natsu. **

**Well, my answer is going to be a lot like my answer for AnnieBell's question... Natsu and Lucy... WILL BE TOGETHER! Eventually...**

**Anyway, hope this info helps answer your Q's! If you have any more questions, the just post them in the review section! :D I'll be more than happy to answer them!**

**I also give out my thanks to moonlightnight1, KawaiiOdango, AnnieBell, GoldenRoseTanya and maixnaru love for all complementing on my story! Thanks a ton! :D**

**Anyway, enough of me, let's get to the story! :3**

"He did not care upon what terms he satisfied his passion. He had even a mad, melodramatic idea to drug her."

* * *

Chapter 1

Lucy raced through Magnolia, running as if her life depended on it.  
"LUCY! COME BACK HERE!" Natsu yelled out. Lucy never thought she would be so scared of the one person she trusted the most.  
Tears started to run down her face and her legs started to ache. _Please don't catch up to me, please don't catch up to me… _she started begging.

But she didn't have to beg long, as she soon saw the guild come into view.  
Bursting through the front doors, she caught everyone in the guild off guard.

"Lucy! Lucy what's wrong?!" Erza asked her worriedly.  
Lucy quickly sprinted behind Erza, hoping she could somehow make herself invisible.  
"Lucy?" But Lucy didn't say anything; she just looked at the guilds main doors with fear struck in her eyes.

"YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME LUCE! SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST COME OUT NOW AND MAKE THINGS EASIER?"

Erza's head shot straight up to the guild main entrance.  
"Lucy… you and Natsu got into a bad fight… am I correct?" Lucy knew that wasn't completely truthful, but instead of rushing through to tell her all that happened, she just nodded.

"Gray!" Erza called out. "Y-yes Erza?" Gray was half shocked about what was all happening, and half scared as Erza called for him.

"I want you to keep Lucy near the back of the guild. NOW!" "Eek!" Gray immediately jumped up from his seat on the bar and grabbed Lucy by the arm. "Let's go Lucy."

"LUCY!"  
Everyone in the guild could now hear Natsu's loud growls.

And just when Gray and Lucy had run near the back of the guild, Natsu literally burst through the guild's front doors. Lucy felt a shock of fear sing through her body.

Natsu looked like a complete maniac. The way flames engulfed his whole body, the way he had little horns pocking out of the top of his head, and especially the way his eyes looked. His eyes looked like he really was a dragon, and a scary one at that.

"What is wrong with hot head today? Jesus… he looks like he could take out a whole army-" Gray had suddenly stopped talking because he had started to feel Lucy clutching at his arm with her sharp nails and her whole body shaking like a motor.  
"LUCY, IT'S OK. DON'T WE ALL GO A LITTLE MAD SOMETIMES?" Natsu had now brought back that heart stopping scary grin that almost made her cry again.

_A little mad? _Lucy had almost tried to run from Gray's grasp and out of the guild, but Gray was not letting her go.  
"Gray…" Lucy started silently begging. "Gray… Gray _please._" Gray looked down at Lucy, but he didn't make eye contact.

"Luce. I know you're freaked. But… even though I hate that hot head like shit…" Gray face softened up. "I still know that he would _never _hurt you or anyone else in the guild. And especially you, because Lucy… he… he loves-" Lucy burst into tears as she couldn't keep her feelings at bay anymore.

"I know that! I know that… I just… at the moment I was just so… so shocked… I _couldn't respond! _I felt happy and then sad… I-I just…" A small smile lit her face and her eyes seemed so shine, "I love him… I love him so _much_. I… I just was so… happy. But somehow," Gray had been silently listening to her, and he also watched as her body now slumped and her face held regret. "Somehow I thought to myself, _he's lying. He… he can't love me. I… I don't deserve someone like him. _I also thought, that… that maybe I wasn't ready. Maybe, I just wasn't ready for this kind of relationship. Only now do I realize I regret my decision like hell. I mean, look at him." Luce lifted her head to stare straight at the salamander who was at the guild's front door. "I… I clearly messed up." Gray could see she was going downhill, but he just didn't know how to help her.

"Gray?" "… Yes?" Lucy looked him straight in the eyes. "It's all my fault, isn't it? I obviously hurt him. I mean… it's not like I wanted to. I just… I wasn't ready…" "Lucy. Your… putting too much of the blame on yourself. I mean… well…" Gray tried to find a way to lift her mood and solve her problem… but having a tiny problem… he was hopeless with romance stuff.

* * *

Natsu couldn't control his self.

Ever since he heard the words come out of Lucy's mouth…  
He took a deep breath to steady himself.

He shouldn't get too carried away, right?  
A smirk jumped to his face. Wrong.

He knew that in a real relationship that if a guy got dissed like he did after he confessed to Lucy, than that guy would be sad. Much like he had been, but that guy would probably have accepted it and gotten on with his life, and not tried to argue with her, and… and not try to mate with her.

But then again, that guy was probably not part dragon, or even part animal.  
But did that difference give Natsu some free rein? Some ability to be able to do as he wanted? And with whom he wanted?

No.

But maybe Natsu didn't know that.

Natsu stood in the entrance of the guild. He knew getting to what he wanted was going to be a challenge and a challenge indeed.  
But he was ready.

Peeking at the back of the guild, he saw Lucy.  
Clutching to Gray.

His expression turned deadly, and his stance, like a dragon.  
For Natsu saw what he claimed _his Lucy _being a little too close to another male.

Oh and that effected him indeed.  
He felt his limits being stretched as he watched Lucy… no, _his Luce _continue to be a little too close to Gray.

And so Natsu's full dragon finally emerged.

And he could not be tamed.

* * *

**So what did you think of Chapter 1? You likey? :D**

**I know it's also not that long, but I just can't truly do my best on long chapters. But I promise I will have a long chapter. Just… give me a couple days to get ready for it. :P Lol**

**For this chapter I got a lot of inspiration from a dream I had. And a fireplace. NVM.  
Anyway, I hope this chapter truly shows to all you NaLu fans out there that in this story Lucy really does love Natsu. So don't worry! They will be together!**

**I've also got a lot of different ideas for the next chapter. Like maybe Natsu and Happy, DIE! JK! No, I do have a lot of ideas but that is definitely NOT one of them.**

**I also just absolutely have to say this.**

**To all you NaLu fans, I want you to know that I am on the same boat! I also am obsessed with those two being together. That is all.**

**Natsu: Do I turn into a dragon in the next chapter? *Really Excited***

**RandomMeowz: Maybe… but it all depends if you do my homework… well… ask Levy on how to do my homework, and then walk my dog… *Show's list of chores***

**Natsu: Oi… Meowz? Do I have to do this many?**

**RandomMeowz: Yes. *Stern Face***

**Natsu: Are you sure? *Turns on incredibly sexy look***

**RandomMeowz: *Rolls eyes and sighs* Are you wishing for a punch to the face?**

**Natsu: NO! *Cowers***

**RandomMeowz: Good, now go do my chores and maybe I'll let you turn into a dragon in the next chapter. *Smiles***

**Natsu: Aye! *Runs off***

**Erza: Good job Meowz. *Comes from around corner* But… make next time try to glare like he just ate your strawberry cake.**

**:D**

**Also, don't forget to review and…**

**FAVORITE! :D**

**RandomMeowz**


	3. On The Run

**Hey there guys! It's RandomMeowz here!**

**I am so sorry this has taken so long, but my brother is a computer hog!  
And also I just came back from vacation and I'll be going to the US for a soccer tournament in just a couple days so I need to get this typed out while I have the time!**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed! You guys always give me inspiration to write.**

**Anyway, I won't waste anymore of your time!  
Here's Chapter 2!**

**Meow, I'm so addicted to watching Anime. :D**

**Oh ya, and I should probably start writing Disclaimers... oops! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail... lolz :D**

* * *

Lucy watched in horror as Natsu destroyed everyone in the guild like nothing.  
Well… almost everyone.

Not including Gray, (Who was right beside her watching Natsu in horror) Guildarts, (Who was off on a job…) and Master Mav (Who was at a getting together with the other guild leaders).

But in all, Lucy was confused.

She knew that it was her fault that Natsu was acting this way but she couldn't figure out what she had said or did to offend him.  
Especially this badly.

Well… she had lots of little answers dancing around in her head, but none of them seemed right in her gut.

Lucy closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
If she just apologized then maybe Natsu would calm down… right?

But… but what if she broke something in him that was beyond fixing?

Lucy shook her head continuously.  
No, no, no, no, no… that couldn't be the case… right?

* * *

Natsu leaned down beside Erza, a grin glued to his face.  
Erza groaned heavily and tried to lift herself. "What… is your… goal here… Natsu…" she could barely push the words out as she struggled for air.

"If you're… planning to… hurt… Lucy…" she smiled weakly as she started to push his buttons.

"Gray… won't let… you near… her…"  
And Erza knew she was affecting him when she had mentioned Gray's name.

"Gray…" Natsu breathed darkly.  
And in seconds, Erza saw Natsu close his eyes and his fist go through the floor, just millimeters from her head.

"Don't you dare mention him."  
Then Natsu stood up and in a flash, opened his eyes and engulfed himself in flames.

"No one will stand in my way… not even Gray."  
And he looked up to where Lucy was standing to go and grab his prize…

But she was already gone.

* * *

I was running.  
Through the forest.  
With Gray.

Never before had I felt the thrill of the wildlife around me.  
Like the crunch of my footsteps landing within the dirt and leaves that covered the ground.

Or the soft chirping of the birds, high up in the trees.  
Or the river flowing through the forest, lapping over the rocks.

But, I'd also never before been running for my life.

I still vaguely remember what had happened.

* * *

Natsu had scared the liven day lights out of me… by taking out Erza.  
All Natsu's life, (even as a child) he would challenge Erza. They would sometimes fight for hours… but never before had Natsu won against her.

Until now.

And seeing Erza lying on the ground, unable to get up had scared me.

Big time.

After seeing that, Lucy couldn't help herself.  
She collapsed to the floor, feeling sick.

"Lucy? Lucy!" She felt someone shake her several times.  
"Oh geese…"" She also felt someone feel her forehead.

"Damn it Lucy! Wake up! Now is not the time for this!"  
She knew it wasn't but she couldn't help but faint after seeing what she had just seen.

But, she decided that she really should wake up. Fainting wasn't going to help nobody. Not even her.

Groaning quietly, she fluttered her eyes open.  
And stared straight into Gray's blue eyes and a small blue figure beside him.

Bending up, she pushed away Gray and Happy's frantic calls.  
Geese… fainting? Wow, you really are a weak mage Lucy, Lucy lectured herself.

Standing up, she wobbled a bit, but quickly grabbed onto a nearby wooden pillar for support.  
Panting heavily, she pushed her hair out of her face and she desperately searched for what she most wanted to see.

Blinking several times, she gulped at the sight before her.  
Only two guild mates still stood.

Natsu… and Laxus.

And it looked like Laxus needed some serious help.

But that wasn't the only sight that made her puke.

It was everyone else.  
In the guild.  
On the floor.  
With burns… everywhere.

Was this really Natsu of Fairy Tail?  
No… Natsu of Fairy Tail would never hurt anyone in the guild.

"Natsu… Why?" Lucy said, tears streaming down her face.

She was so delusional and depressed that she didn't notice that her feet had started to move, and she was walking towards Natsu.

* * *

"FIRE DRAGONS IRON FIST!"  
Natsu made the final blow to Laxus, and he instantly knew he had won.  
Laxus was thrown across the guild with such a force that he went right through the guild dorm wall.

Natsu threw back his head and cried in victory.  
Kicking over a chair he suddenly stopped. A certain scent had drifted past his nose.

Lucy.

Her sweet scent was probably the only thing that kept him from going insane right now.  
Breathing it in deeply, he sighed in content.

"Natsu…" Lucy mumbled soflty.  
She was now closer than ever before.

Turning around, he knew she was there.

Grabbing her hand, he entwined their fingers.

"Lucy…" he breathed huskily.  
Looking down at her face, he gripped her chin and lifted her head to look at him.  
Her soft brown eyes were red and filled with tears.

Lucy was crying?

A bit taken back by the fact that she was crying, the fire mage didn't notice as the ice mage sneaked up behind him.

Natsu was about to comfort her, when a sickening, but yet very familiar scent crossed his nose.  
Growling territorially, he turned around a second to late.

The ice mage delivered a hard punch that hit Natsu straight in the face, knocking him out.

* * *

Shrieking sharply and jumping backwards, Lucy watched as Natsu hit the ground.

She was about to kneel by his side, when she felt someone tug on her arm, pulling her back.  
Turning around she slapped Gray.

But she instantly regretted her actions.

"… I-I…" She was too shocked to even apologize  
She had just slapped the very person trying to help her!  
Dropping to the floor so she was now on her knees, she put her hands over her mouth and her body started to shake from her cries.

"What is wrong with me?" Lucy said sharply. "Everything I do or say leaves a giant mess. W-Why can't I be friendly like Mira? Or brave like Erza? Why do I have to be weak and mess up everything-" Lucy felt a small paw tap her shoulder.

Looking up she saw Happy. "Happy…" "Lucy… I think your friendly. I… I think your brave." Happy said strongly.

"I know that you do the right thing. Whenever your around, the room lights up. Everyone in the guild thinks of you as family, everyone loves you! Natsu and I do too! Even when you yell at us…" Happy chuckled a sweet smile on his face.

"You should know this Lucy, so don't you ever forget." Happy looked Lucy straight in the eyes. "Don't ever forget."

After a moment of silence, Lucy pulled Happy into a hug. "Happy… thank you." Lucy apologized softly.  
Standing up, she walked over to Gray.

"Gray…-" "Consider yourself forgiven." Gray said with a smile.

Lucy smiled back, happy that all was resolved.  
Well… almost everything.

Lucy had almost forgot about the whole mess she was in.  
Almost.

"Wait, what do we do about Natsu? And we… we need to help everyone in the guild-"  
"I'll stay."

Lucy turned to gasp at Happy.

"But… Happy-"  
"I know Natsu best so it's probably best that I stay here. Plus, I can aid to the other guild mates. I do know First Aid you know." Happy lifted a fist in the air, "Natsu taught it to me!"

"Happy's right Lucy. Besides, we need to leave now if we're going to get some distance in-between us and Hot head."

Looking back and forth at both of her friends, she sighed deeply and nodded.  
"Alright… but Happy?"  
"What Lucy?" Happy asked shortly.

Lucy lifted her arm in the air to show her guild mark, "Stay safe!"  
Happy smiled.

And so Gray and Lucy had head off from the guild, and into the forest.

* * *

**Super sorry for the long update, but I went through a phase, that for a couple of days I just could not write anything! I was so confused and brain dead… anyway, I've gotten out this chapter right before I ]'m going on vacation. YES! **

**I'm also going to be writing whenever I get time on vacation. So I can hopefully get Chapter… 4 right? Yup 4, out earlier! Anyway, hope it was longer for you guys!**

**And, don't forget to review and… **

**FAVORITE! :D**


	4. Lost

**Hey there guys! It's RandomMeowz here!  
IM BACK! Yay! Now, now… there's no need for the cheering… well… okay maybe there is. :3  
Vacation was a blast!  
Ha, ha I had bunches of fun! No literally… bunches… of fun. :3**

**Anyway, even though I started working on this Chapter almost as soon as I got in the car to drive to Vacation, it still took me a while to get this out. Sorry guys!**

**But I did have some other priorities at my Vacation that made it difficult for me to do this… like a soccer tournament! I kicked lots and lots of monkey but. :D**

**I also want to thank everyone who reviewed and faved. I LOVE YOU GUYS TOO MUCH TO EXPLAIN. :3**

**Also after Vacation I could have had this out sooner, had two kids in my class named Dorian and Annie hadn't stolen my notebook during school! D:  
Also cause I tried to make this as long as I could get it before sending it out to you guys.**

**Anyway enough of me! Let's get to the story!  
Disclaimer: I do not, repeat, do not own Fairy Tail and all of its epicenes. :3  
P.S.  
In this chapter Lucy has a good and bad conscious! :O  
I wonder what they both want Lucy to do… :)**

**Also, when reading this chapter Lucy will have her two conscious fights in her head. This is how you know which conscious is which and who Lucy is. *Down Below***

_- Good conscious_

_**- Bad conscious**_

- Lucy

**P.P.S  
Natsu has a bad side of him, and this is the font that his bad side is,  
- **_BAD NATSU_

* * *

CHAPTER #3

Lucy was cold.  
She was so cold that her body shook in fast violent shakes.

She gripped her shoulders and rolled around in the grass.  
Moaning softly, she bent up, only to have a sharp pain sing through her head.

Tapping her head several times, she stood up and suddenly remembered where she was.

She was in the middle of the forest with Gray. (AN: HOW DO YOU SPELL GRAYS NAME?)  
Sighing softly she crawled over towards the fire that they had built before Lucy had fell asleep.

Grabbing the two rocks that lay in waiting beside the fire, she began to scrap the two together violently causing a result of small sparks to fly all around.

Lowering the rocks towards the fire, sparks fell on the dried leaves and sticks and now created a small flame that grew until it could grow no more.

She cuddled closer to the fire, intent on getting as warm as possible.  
She sniffled softly.

Looking around, she tried to see if a passed out half naked Gray was around…  
But she couldn't see him. Where was he?

Lucy stood up to go and possibly walk around to try and find Gray, but she quickly jumped down close to the fire as she had almost forgotten about the cold weather.  
She had already had a taste of the weather and she did not want another.

Knowing she wasn't going to leave the warmth, she went for her last option to try and find Gray.

"Gray…" she started softly, her throat feeling rough from lack of water.  
"G-Gray?" Swallowing coldly, she coughed several times in order to clear her throat.

"GRAY! GRAY where a-are-" she broke off in a coughing fit.  
Hacking and coughing furiously, her throat refused to let up, and felt like crap. Pushing through the pain, she took a deep breath to shout again.

_Lucy you idiot, do you want to get yourself killed? _She felt her conscious talking to her.  
_Yelling out for his help isn't going to help anyone!  
You know Natsu is out there somewhere looking for you! Do you want him to find you?! Then you better stay quite! _Remembering about Natsu made Lucy's eyes widen.

Had she just given away her spot? _**No, Natsu can smell your scent from anywhere… I bet you he's already here**__. _No! No, I can't let him find me… or Gray! I should be thinking about Gray's safety! Not me… who cares about me anyway… its Gray who need's my help.

_**Why are you suddenly caring about Gray all of a sudden? I thought you loved Natsu… (Evil Voice).  
**__Of course she likes Natsu! But right now Natsu isn't himself. Maybe he's being controlled by a spirit or something… although I don't sense anything evil about him at the moment._

Lucy gripped her head in pain as the both of her conscious fought.

_**You idiot! Natsu isn't being controlled! He's in love…  
**__Why would that dense kid be in love? He's never been before and he won't be now!  
__**How would you know whether he is or not?  
**__I don't! I know because I feel it in my gut! And anyway how would you know?  
__**I know because I actually studied about Dragons! Dragon's go through a once in a lifetime faze. And Natsu is going through one right now.  
**__What do you mean a once in a lifetime faze! Dragon's are just like any other animal!  
__**I know… and that is exactly what every single other animal in the world does… only, less severe…  
**_Lucy felt one of her conscious chuckle softly.  
_Wait! You can't mean… but Natsu… I thought…  
__**Now you finally understand. It doesn't matter whether Natsu is a dense idiot or not… does it? Deep down, we all have desires.*Chuckles**_

What do you mean? What is wrong with Natsu? Lucy demanded loudly inside her head.

_Lucy… do you still love Natsu?  
_… Did she still like Natsu?

The thought hadn't actually reached her mind yet with all the chaos about.  
I mean, sure she did before, but after all he's done… does she still…

_**Think about it this way sweet cheeks.  
It doesn't matter whether you like Natsu or not.  
He is coming after you no matter what you want.  
Natsu has changed sure, but not in a bad way.  
Well… in my opinion *Chuckles***_

But Natsu almost killed everyone in the guild!

_**But did he kill you?  
**_Well… no… but-  
_**Did he attack any of the town's people?  
**_No, of course not! But-  
_**Did he come after you? Or the guild?  
**_…

Lucy thought about it. When he first had changed, he had chased her.  
When she got to the guild he had tried to get her.  
After almost attacking everybody who did he look for? _**You.**_

_**And also, why do you think he attacked the guild in the first place?  
**_Lucy was still struggling to believe it.  
Well… I…

_**It was because of you. The guild was keeping you, from him. So… he had no other option. Let's just say he got a little Jelly at that time.**_

... Wait. Are you saying that Natsu-?

_**Oops, sorry got to go sweet heart. Just remember, your being watched *Chuckle in distance*  
**__Good luck Lucy-san._

Lucy screamed.  
Once her conscious had left, it had sent another burning and shearing pain through her head and she almost felt tired.

Hugging herself in and breathing tiredly on all parts that felt cold, she whined loudly.

Well… she thought with a tentative smile, at least I have this small fire.  
Sighing softly she felt relieved that the small fire was still going, so she cuddled closer to it in order to get warmer- and the flame went out.

And a wave of cold hit Lucy like a wall of cement.

Screaming in anger and sadness, she felt to cold to move, or even think about what had just happened with her conscious.

No heat.  
No voice.  
No conscious.  
No Gray.  
No water.  
No food.  
And… tears leaked out of her eyes, no Natsu.

Natsu was always the first to comfort her when things went bad or times were tough. He was her shoulder to lean on, her teddy bear to cry into, and he was her rock.

He was her Natsu… but he was gone.

Letting her body fall against the ground, she gave in and let the cold engulf her.

* * *

Gray growled and kicked up the leaves that covered the ground.

He was lost.

Swearing loudly, he pushed through the bush and forestry in front of him.

He was supposed to turn a left at the first landmark, and follow the debris straight back to camp where he and Lucy had set up! But no, he just had to get lost like a small homeless or now homeless puppy.

It also didn't help that he was lugging a very heavy deer behind him. It was also probably getting dirt and debris in its wounds that Gray had created all over its body, which could make it poisonous to eat but he'd halve to deal with that once he got back to camp.

Jumping forward with an angry growl, his foot suddenly became tangled with an unexpected root that rose out of the ground.  
Gray frowned in annoyance, and he pulled his foot back in a desperate and quick attempt to free himself. Instead, his other foot slide forward on the slippery ground and caused him to fall flat on his back, his head roughly hitting another root.

He lay there for a while. Truly? He was just plain old tired.  
He had run about trying to find food and water, then he had to lug back to camp the huge deer and he didn't even know where the camp was!

All he wanted to do now was rest.  
As he lye there, his mind started to wander… his eyes becoming drowsy…  
And so he closed his eyes.

/GRAY'S DREAM/

Lucy shivered furiously. She was cold, tired, and most of all scared.  
With no food or water, she also had a huge headache and her stomach growled out in hunger. She was so helplessly alone.

Sure she had tried calling for Gray, but he had not come.  
And so now she was alone.

Or so she thought.

All of a sudden, she heard some bushes towards the left of her rustling. Turning around rather fast she searched for what had made the soft ruckus. But when she saw nothing, she visibly relaxed and turned back around to face what was left of the fire… and she stopped.

A pair of feet in black sandals was right in front of her.  
Looking up slowly, she saw a scarf floating with the wind. Looking even higher, she saw pink hair and a familiar pair of soft brown eyes

The only difference between this person and the real person she knew was that this person's eyes were not soft. In fact they were quite the opposite.  
His eyes carried a drugged look, almost as if in wanting to get something that he did not have but desperately wanted… and it scared her.

So bad that she felt paralyzed.  
Lucy became even more wide eyed when he opened his mouth.

"I've found you… Lucy."

/REALITY/

"LUCY!"  
Gray woke up to see himself in a sitting position with his arm stretched forward as he had tried to grab Lucy in his dream.

"It's just a dream… it's just a dream…" He mumbled quietly to himself. And even though he knew it was a dream, it had felt so much like reality.

But… but what if it was reality? What if this was happening to Lucy right now! As Gray suddenly realized the situation he leaned forward rather fast and grabbed the root that still tangled around his foot. Grasping it in his hand tightly, he froze it and watched it shatter into pieces.

Jumping up, he quickly grasped onto a tree beside him for support.  
All of a sudden, he had a new energy.

Lifting up the deer, he threw it over his shoulders so that it no longer dragged across the ground.  
Looking forward, he had a burning sensation, as he began to run.

"Lucy… wait for me."

* * *

Lucy felt her nose brush against cloth.  
She felt something rather rough held her under her knee's and supported her neck and she could feel herself sway back and forth softly.

Lucy felt… troubled.  
She knew that bad things were happening but she couldn't bring herself to try and remember what bad things were happening. Or what was even going on. Or even life.

All she wanted was peace.

"LUCY!"  
Lucy immediately bolted upwards, her eyes bulging out at who had called for her.

"LUCY LOOK BEHIND YOU!" Jumping upwards and scared out of her wits now, she squirmed around violently, her hands flinging all over… until it came in contact with a nose.

And a rather hard nose in fact! (AN: Just like if you punch Gajeel in the face how he can't feel a thing and his face feels like iron. This is the same except with a person's nose… you'll find out who the person is soon! )

Gasping in shock and hurt, Lucy shook her sore hand but then she started pushing back against the person behind her.  
Wait a second… while Lucy was pushing back against the person behind her, she realized that arms were wrapped around her… supporting her… keeping her from falling.  
She was being carried by this person! But before she could clutch back onto the person (She wasn't a big fan of heights) she fell backwards as the ground came in contact with her butt.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Wait, was the person that was calling out to her… Gray?

And sure enough as she looked past the clearing she was in, there off in the distance running towards her was Gray.

But Lucy was forgetting about the more important things right now! Like the expression Gray wore about his face, or the way he had called out for her! And called out to the person behind her…

A hand roughly grabbed her wrist and lifted her off the ground… and suddenly… the hand _twisted._

Lucy screamed out in pain as a snap was heard out of her wrist and pain began to engulf throughout her entire arm.  
The fucking bitch just broke her wrist! Lucy frowned through the pain and went to get her keys with her other hand… But when she couldn't feel anything there, she only growled and went for the kill. Lucy pulled back her good arm and punched the jerk right in the middle of the face.

Suddenly… time seemed to slow.

She was Gray yelling and running towards her but still quite a ways away.  
She saw her own self, harsh breathing, her limp and twisted arm didn't seem to demolish her hate and determination inside her, and it shone on her eyes.  
And she saw the jerk who had carried her away from camp and brocken her wrist.

She blinked several times.  
Was she dreaming?  
Getting a closer look at the jerk just confirmed any doubts she had on who the person was. And who she saw, was her friend.  
Her best friend.  
And the love of her life.

Natsu Dragneel.

* * *

Frustration.  
The word of anger.  
And is also a word of hate.  
And frustration is an anger or hate that almost never ends.

Why would I be worrying about this one particular word right now?

Because this is what I saw in Lucy's eyes as she punched me in the face with all of her hate and despise of me.  
And also because this is how I was feeling after I broke her wrist.  
I just harmed the girl I loved. What was I thinking?

I felt the hate and frustration of myself sweep throughout my body.

She doesn't deserve a friend like me, much less a lover. I need to just walk away while I have the chance to- _no._

I screamed and cupped my head.

I could feel Lucy looking at me… wondering... No. No, I have to stop thinking about Lucy! I must leave now before she gets hurt by me again.  
I stood slowly and turned to leave- _Did you just hear a darn thing I said boy? DO NOT LEAVE._

NO! I… Must… LEAVE! I screamed again as a more pain came into my body. Was it the voice inside my head that was doing this? Or was it… more?

_I WILL NOT LET YOU LEAVE HER! YOU WILL STAY AND TAKE WHAT'S RIGHTFULLY YOURS!_

Natsu yelled out in a pained scream as he felt the voice inside his head try to… control his body?  
But… that couldn't be possible- "AGGGHHHH!" Natsu screamed out in agony and suddenly dropped to the ground, his mind going blank.

Lucy's eyes widened and she crawled over to him slowly.  
Sure he was a jerk… but he was Natsu. And he was her best friend.

Lucy tapped Natsu on the shoulder and she gasped.

He wasn't breathing.

"NATSU!" Lucy shook him furiously. "NATSU WAKE UP! STAY WITH ME!" Lucy shook him hard.  
Wetness dripped down and off Lucy's face.  
And she felt herself being dragged away from him.

"NO! LET ME GO! NATSU!" Lucy tried to claw off the person dragging her.  
"Lucy… Lucy it's only me." Lucy looked around to see Gray's pained face, his arms out opening in a hug.  
Lucy took it effortlessly and cried into Gray's chest.

She didn't know how long they stayed there like that. But when she finally stopped crying and looked up at Gray's face, she could tell something was up.

Lucy was almost scared to look behind her, back where Natsu still was.  
Was he okay?

In the end her curiosity got the best of her and Lucy peeked over her shoulder to look over at Natsu.

Except that he wasn't on the floor anymore.

He was standing tall and looking straight at her.  
And this time, she knew.

He wasn't going to leave alone.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it!  
GOMEN FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES!**

**Also, sorry if your confused on which chaoter is which! I wanted to change the preface to a chapter 1, so I changed it... but I didn't like it so I changed it back into a preface! So this is chapter 3.**

**I tried to make this come out faster but I just had so much stuff on my plate with Ballet, Soccer, Piano, School, and the dreaded homework!  
Plus, I just got 2 more things on my plate! I now have to learn and practice the Saxophone (I do enjoy playing it) and I am now playing Volleyball.**

**BLAGH! I just wish time would stop sometimes so I could get everything done! ._.**

**Anyway, I tried to make it longer this time (Hope it's a bit longer) and yus… my cat is super CUTE!  
… ._. Um… that was really random…**

**Anyway I can't keep talking on and on to you guys! I've got a soccer practice in 25 minutes! OH NO!  
Wait… before I go… try and count and see how many 'anyways' I've said so far.  
=.= I really do think that I over say words.**

**Natsu: Who wants a cookie?  
RandomMeowz: ME! *Jumps into air and steals cookie out of Natsu's hand before he can say 'Meow'.  
Natsu: I guess the rumors are ture… RandomMeowz is the… COKKEH MONSTAERH!  
RandomMeowz: *Mouth filled with cookie* Wwhpt?**

**Anyway! Wait… another 'anyway' -.- *Sweat drops* I hope you liked it, and please don't forget to… review and… **

**F... A… V… O… R… I… T… E!  
**

**Although I do prefer reviews… ****  
JUST LETTING YOU KNOW :D**

**RandomMeowz**


End file.
